Varsity Jacket
by NotUrAverageMusician
Summary: All of our favorite Every Witch Way ships. Romance chapters all involving varsity jackets. YOU decide which couple gets written! Miego, Jemma, ?
1. Chapter 1

When Maddie Van Pelt doodled in the margins of her textbook, she'd be writing one word over and over in fancy calligraphy. Diego.

Every dream she had was starring him. Every love song that she had started listening to was always about him.

The girl's love interest in every romance movie she watched had his face.

The only voice that she wanted to hear was his.

And every morning when she woke up she would sigh his name with a goofy smile, "_Diego_."

Just the name sounded so handsome and it rolled off her tongue perfectly.

She thought about his dark hair, handsome features, pool-of-chocolate eyes, and bright white smile all the time.

Maddie hoped he felt the same way to her that she did to him as she brushed her hair. She was in her bedroom wondering what she could wear that would say 'ask me to be your girlfriend, Diego'. He was coming over soon and Maddie wanted this to be the day that they finally became official. Part of that 'not being together' thing she figured was her fault.

Maddie never wanted to admit her feelings to Diego in the beginning. It just wasn't the Panther way- and definitely not the Van Pelt way. No, Diego was supposed to beg her to date a lowly peasant like himself. That was what her mom had taught her to do anyway.

But as time went on, Maddie could tell that all of her attempts to try to seem too good for Diego were actually working. And too well at that. Maddie was pretty sure that Diego was convinced that she didn't care for him at all. Now she wished she hadn't listened to her mother- on anything. What Daniel called the 'Diego Effect' was making her rethink her entire life! Was she really thought of as the meanest most horrible girl in the school?

That's why she loved hanging out with Diego so much. He looked through that image and helped the real Maddie Van Pelt come out. And Maddie adored every minute of their time together. She would never let him see it, but she even had a little photo collage of him hanging in her closet. And she had giggled so much when Diego followed her on Instagram.

So today Maddie had decided that she would just let her guard down and completely show that side of her. She hoped that Diego would like her back. She had had fantasies about how well this night could go. But she only dared to think about them once or twice. She didn't want to be disappointed.

The best part about tonight was that her mom wasn't going to be home. The entire house was to themselves with no Panthers, of course Diego didn't know that but Maddie hoped he'd be happy when he found out.

She peered into her closet and picked out a lacy top with cute kaki short shorts that she hoped Diego would like. Something girly, but not too girly. She noticed that when she wore dresses around Diego, he seemed a little put off. She decided to leave her hair down and she sprayed a little perfume on. It was meant to smell like the beach. Diego loved the beach.

She made sure that her bedroom was ready too. She purposefully put some books and her laptop on the bigger couch in her room and she threw all her pillows on the chair. That way the only place to sit would be the small pink couch, that way they could get all snuggly and close.

Maddie's heart leapt as she heard a _ding dong_ coming from downstairs.

_Diego must be here! _She thought. She did one last quick hair check and dabbed on some lipstick (another wishful thought) before she headed downstairs. Instead of waiting a few moments before answering the door like she used to, she opened the door the second she got downstairs.

Her knight in shining armor was standing on the front porch, looking gorgeous as ever with one hand in his pocket and one hand clutching a few books. Maddie had told Diego that they would be studying. She didn't know what to really say when she invited him, but she hoped that they wouldn't actually use the textbooks.

"Hey." Diego greeted. It made Maddie's heart skip a beat and her eyelashes flutter.

"Hi." Maddie said breathlessly. If she was going to leave behind her Panther ways, she might as well go all out. She found herself getting lost as she looked at his perfect eyebrows and how hot he looked with his signature lopsided smile. He was wearing his Sharks varsity jacket. Oh how she wished that he would give her that jacket. Or at least let her borrow it.

"So…?" Diego asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maddie's cheeks flushed as she realized that she had left Diego standing there without inviting him inside. She was distracted in his features.

"Sorry, c'mon in." She smiled as she led him into the living room.

She noticed Diego out of the corner of her eye make a move to sit down on the couch in her living room, where they normally would hang out with Sophie and Katie. That wasn't good.

"I was thinking we could head to my room." Maddie said.

"Oh, okay then."

_Phew._ Maddie thought. That would've been a close one. If the night was going to go how Maddie wanted it to, everything would have to go according to plan.

As she climbed up the stairs in front of the kanay, Maddie took a few deep breaths to calm her beating heart. She never used to get this nervous when Diego came over before. She figured she was so flustered because she wanted this to be a big step in their relationship this time. She hated the way her legs felt all shaky.

The two walked past Ursula's room and Maddie saw that Diego tensed up. She didn't blame him. Her mom had been horrible to her Proxy ever since she found out he was a kanay.

"By the way, my mom's not going to be home tonight." Maddie tried to say as casually as she could.

Diego's face lit up, "That's a relief. Whenever she's around she makes me put air fresheners in my pockets."

Maddie laughed and she tried to do the sweetest laugh that she could imagine. She tossed her hair and fluttered her eyelashes, but that just made Diego look at her funny.

_Well that didn't work,_ She thought. She decided to just head to her room.

She led Diego into her pink bedroom and sat down on the small loveseat, hoping her plan to get him to sit next to her would work.

She watched Diego look to sit down on the chair or couch like he usually did, but since both were full he headed to the pink loveseat and eased in next to her. His knee touched hers for a second, sending fireworks up and down her body until he repositioned himself so that they weren't in contact. She resisted the urge to sigh. _Don't lose hope yet, Maddie. _She thought to herself, _You have plenty of time for your plan to work._

Diego started flipping through a history textbook, "So what did you want to work on? Maybe the Harrison and Burr duel? Or the alliance between Jefferson and Madison?"

"I was thinking we could do a different subject." Maddie smiled.

"Oh, okay." Diego pulled out another textbook, "There's a quiz coming up in Algebra 2. We could work on some problems."

"How about we try _chemistry_?" Maddie said sweetly while twisting her hair, meaning the chemistry of _love_.

Diego looked confused, "But we don't even take chemistry. That's for junior year."

Maddie sighed, she seemed to be doing that a lot, "Okay, then math is fine."

Maddie painfully sat next to her Proxy for a full twenty minutes as he worked out formulas and graphs and all she wanted to do was yell at him that she loved him. Diego was knee-deep in equations while the only equation Maddie could think of was Maddie plus Diego equals true love.

"So x in this case is 95 and y is 32." Diego was saying. He probably noticed the blank expression on Maddie's face, "Do you get it? I can go over it again. That was a hard one."

"No, I get it." But Maddie was determined to make that the last non-romantic thing that she did all night. She had her eyes on the Sharks jacket he was wearing.

She started shivering a little, nothing too noticeable that it would look fake, and she rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Wow, it's kind of chilly in here." She said.

"It is?" Diego asked, confused.

Maddie nodded, "I just get cold very easily. It runs in the family."

"It does?" He asked in the same manner, but he took the textbook off his lap and stood up.

Maddie desperately wanted to scream, _No come back, be with me!_ She had no idea what Diego was doing. He was looking at her wall.

"Your thermostat says the temperature is 70 degrees. That's perfect room temperature. We always keep it at 70 in the 7 because of that."

_Another romantic idea, fallen through._ Maddie thought with disappointment. What could she possibly do to get this guy to make a move on her? He was so oblivious to all her hints.

Was there anything else she could do? She had wanted him to at least make some romantic gesture before she told him how she felt. But she didn't see any way that was happening. She had been so jerky to him the past few weeks. Maddie was sure that she had made him feel like he meant nothing to her, even though the truth was the exact opposite.

She realized that she had to just come right out and say it, and she found now that she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Diego, could you sit back down?" She asked. When he returned to the loveseat Maddie turned to face him and pour her heart out for him.

"I know I've been a real jerk in the time we've spent together and well before it too. I know that you probably deserve someone much better than me, but I also know that… that I'm crazy for you Diego Rueda. I think about you all the time. I love your laugh and smile and everything about you. I love how you don't make me use magic all the time like Sophie and Katie. I love how you understand the real me and you never gave up on me even when I was acting mean or self absorbed towards you."

Maddie focused on her feet while she was speaking and practically talked to the floor. She didn't want to see if Diego was disgusted.

"I never wanted to say this before because I always thought the way that my mom did things was the only way you could be with boys, but I realize now that she was all wrong and I really hope you can overlook all those bad things I've done and said. And I want… I want to go out with you, and laugh with you, and be with you all the time. I want to cheer for you in Sharks meets and stay in the 7 all afternoon just talking with you as you work. I know that would probably never happen, but I knew the second that we danced together at the Anime dance last year that there isn't anyone else in the world like you."

Saying those words was like a weight off her chest and she felt like she could finally be herself. But Diego hadn't said anything yet. Did he feel the same way?

"If you don't feel the same, I understand," Maddie rushed, "But I just had to- _mwf!_"

Diego had leaned in and suddenly, his lips were against hers. As they kissed Maddie couldn't help but think that the pairs of lips fit perfectly together. That Diego had been designed just to kiss Maddie and vice versa. Maddie had gone out with a lot of boys before and had kissed all of them, but none felt as special as this. Diego reached out as they smooched to her cheek and he traced his thumb along her jawbone. No feeling in the world could rival that. Then he raked his fingers through her hair. Maddie was happy that she had left it down and she sighed as Diego wrapped his other arm around her torso.

When they broke the kiss Maddie couldn't stop smiling. Her breaths came in short, shallow gasps. And she touched her forehead to his. She couldn't stand that her lips were apart from Diego's. She wanted to feel that remarkable feeling again.

She guessed Diego wanted the same thing, as he tilted his head again and thrust his lips against hers. Now that the surprise of the first kiss was over, she could actually live in the moment during their second kiss. Her mouth felt burning hot and then freezing cold and then hot again. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it didn't seem normal either. Was this what it was like to kiss a kanay?

This time Maddie combed her fingers through Diego's short hair and wrapped her other hand around his shoulders. She wondered what she had done to deserve him. He was perfect. Diego was always nice, loyal, and considerate. She was a mean Panther who enjoyed making people feel inferior.

_Stop, Maddie, _She told herself, _You're not like that anymore._

The second kiss was longer than the first and Maddie and Diego both gasped for air as they broke it.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Diego breathed as he pulled Maddie closer.

She leaned her head on his strong shoulder as she whispered, "I was thinking the same thing."

They both looked like a mess. Diego's hair stuck up at odd angles from where Maddie had combed her fingers through it, she was sure that her hair looked the same. Diego had some lipstick on his face too, but Maddie thought that was cute.

They spent the rest of the night talking, kissing, and talking some more, and then kissing some more. Diego called his mom and told her he was at a sleepover at Daniel's, but he stayed right in Maddie's arms all night.

They didn't get a blink of sleep, but they weren't even tired.

Maddie was learning so much about Diego that she had never known before. Things about how he always got annoyed at his twin sister, but loved her all the same. He talked about how he was worried about the 7, whether it was going to stay in business or not. And he told stories about how when he had first found out about his kanay powers- and freezed his best friend into a solid block of ice!

In the morning they still were sitting on the pink loveseat. And Maddie could almost cry when she looked at her clock and realized that her mom would be home soon, and Diego had to leave.

He stood up and yawned and then looked back down at his love, with a hint of anxiety on his face, "So… can I… um… call you my girlfriend now?"

Maddie laughed and jumped up to hug Diego, "Yes!"

"Oh wait!" Diego exclaimed as he wriggled out of the hug. He shrugged off his jacket and delicately folded it in his hands, "I was wondering if you'd have this?"

Maddie smiled, it was what she had been trying to get all night. All she really had to do, she knew right then, was to tell him how she really felt.

She nodded and took the soft blue and orange Sharks jacket from him. There was an impressive number of patches on the varsity jacket. Things for winning special competitions and participating in different events. When she put it on she hugged it close to her. It even smelled like Diego.

Diego checked the time on his phone, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. My shift at the 7 starts soon."

Maddie nodded and led him out of the house. He waved goodbye on the doorstep and then started jogging to the 7. It wasn't very far from Maddie's house.

When she closed the door, Maddie leaned against it and sighed. It was the perfect night. Everything hadn't gone according to plan, but it had gone according to fate. And Maddie couldn't think of a better way for the night to go or a better person to spend it with.

And after tonight she knew what she wanted to be. She didn't want to be a mean Panther anymore, but she didn't want to be a Shark either. She just wanted to be Maddie Van Pelt. And Maddie Van Pelt could make her own decisions with who she wanted to be with. And right now, and forever, she wanted to be with Diego Rueda.

* * *

**That was just a little quick project of mine (sorry for all the errors). I really love EWW and I think Miego is awesome! **

**If you guys comment I might make another like this or even with a different pairing if you want- I just wanted to finally put something of mine EWW on Fanfiction! **

**And you can also check out another EWW fan fiction of mine. It's on Wattpad and called Every Witch Way: The Rueda Twins.**

**It's all about Gigi and Diego's relationship as twins. You should read it!**

**Okay that's it! Peace out Fanfiction!**

**-NotUrAverageMusician**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This chapter by request will be focused on JEMMA! Hope you guys like it!**

Emma Alonso would not normally be up for hours online.

Emma Alonso would also not normally be up at 3 o' clock in the morning on a school night.

And she would most certainly not normally be pouring her soul out to a complete stranger. But after the big breakup, she was doing lots of things she thought she'd never be doing in her life.

When Daniel said that their relationship was over, it was like the ceiling came crashing down and her life flipped over and over until she didn't even recognize who she was anymore.

Her dad had always told her to stay away from Talk2Me, the online site where you can chat with people through typing under fake names. But when everyone around her was telling her that she was being ridiculous about how crushed she was becoming after the breakup, she was willing to try telling even a stranger about her problems. Someone who wouldn't judge her because they didn't really know her.

So Emma Alonso became Glitter_Girl17 and started typing her story out to countless Talk2Me users. Of course using fake names for her friends and Daniel and tweaking the details a bit so that her story didn't involve magic.

Most of the people she "talked" with in the beginning didn't seem to care about her problems. Most wanted to shift the conversations to how good-looking they were or how they wanted to go out with her somewhere. Emma was just about to give up on the whole idea that someone out there in the sea of seven billion people there was a guy who was considerate and kind and sincere online.

But then she found Rebellious_Soul on one of the particularly bad days. Where she hated herself for being a witch. Something that Daniel didn't like about her. She wished she could get rid of her powers. Put them in a bottle and throw them off a mountain peak- anything to get Daniel to like her again. She felt so lost now that the one person that she thought understood her turned out to just be using her.

She had suffered through a long swimming meet for the Sharks. She was going only for Andi, but of course Daniel Miller was there. He was the captain after all. So not only did she have to see him all afternoon without a shirt on, it was after he got his first place trophy that he slung his arm around the new girl, Genevieve, and kissed her like they had been going out for years. Was that what he did to every new student at Iridium High?

Emma fled to her house; she couldn't get home fast enough.

When she got home and safely shut the door behind her, the tears started flowing. _What's so good about that girl? _She thought to herself as she collapsed on her couch. She buried her face in the throw pillow, drenching the bright patterned fabric with salty tears. _Just because she has a low-cut shirt and that stupid short skirt Daniel's interested. It's not fair! _

She scrolled through her iPhone contacts list looking for someone to talk to. Andi? No, she was so sick of Emma's tears that she had started to take Daniel's side. Diego? He would be good because he was always easy to talk to, but he was probably working. Maddie? No way would she stoop as low to ask the Queen Panther for help? Maybe Jax? Who was she kidding? Jax would never be interested in hearing about Emma's problems. He was probably the most insensitive guy in Iridium High (or quite possibly the world).

No she couldn't ask any of her friends for help. She didn't want to take them through all her heartbreak. Plus, they were all still friends with Daniel. They would never understand.

_Maybe someone else would…_ Emma thought as she looked over to her purple laptop lying on the kitchen table. It was a wishful thought, but you never know until you try, right?

She had logged onto her Talk2Me account and waited to be matched up with another person. After a brief wait the computer made a little _ding_ as the name of the user came up: Rebellious_Soul. Emma typed a quick greeting to her random match.

**Glitter_Girl17: **Hi!

**Rebellious_Soul: **Hey, how's it going?

Emma tilted her head. This was already one of the best conversations she'd even had on Talk2Me- no one had hit on her yet.

**Glitter_Girl17: **Actually… not to good to be honest.

**Rebellious_Soul: **What's wrong? You can tell me.

Her chatting partner had answered quite quickly and with such a concerned response. Emma sat up a little straighter from her slouched position, finally feeling like someone cared about what happened to her.

**Glitter_Girl17: **I recently went through a bad breakup and today was the worst because I saw him with another girl only 2 weeks after he called it off with me.

**Rebellious_Soul: **That sucks L

**Glitter_Girl17: **Yeah… and none of my friends will talk about it with me. They're all still friends with my ex and most of them think I was wrong. No one wants to listen.

**Rebellious_Soul: **I'll listen.

That's all it took for Emma. She typed out her entire story. About how her ex (who she called Darren instead of Daniel) broke up with her because he didn't like how she dyed her hair (instead of not liking that she had magical powers).

And the best part was that Rebellious_Soul listened to every word. He even offered comments and suggestions. He was always so understanding and he was starting to bring her self confidence back. They had only talked for two hours that first day which was one of their shortest conversations. They both agreed to "favorite" each other on Talk2Me so that they could request to talk to each other whenever they wanted.

After that, Emma was always on her laptop.

The second the school bell rang to signal the end of the day, she sprinted home without even stopping to put her books down in her locker. She didn't talk with any of her friends- they were all starting to hang out with Daniel and Genevieve anyway. She just got home, grabbed a snack, and headed to her bedroom where she would sit on her bed and wait for Rebellious_Soul to log on.

**Rebellious_Soul: **Hey! How are you feeling?

Emma smiled. He was always so nice to her.

**Glitter_Girl17: **Good now. Chatting with you has really made me feel better.

**Rebellious_Soul: **Well, I'm always here to help people out.

When Rebellious_Soul typed that, Emma had a strange thought. Who was helping him with his problems while he helped almost 24/7 with hers? Emma thought about all the good that her chatting partner had done for her. She was even able to have a normal conversation with Daniel in science class one day over the homework. Just seeing the stunned look on his face made Emma feel back to herself again. She wanted to do what Rebellious_Soul had done to her.

**Glitter_Girl17: **How about you? How are you doing? Like honestly.

**Rebellious_Soul: **Kinda bummed.

**Glitter_Girl17: **Why? Tell me about it.

**Rebellious_Soul: **Well there's this girl…

**Glitter_Girl17: **OOH! Tell me more!

**Rebellious_Soul: **It's not that great of a story. I don't think she notices me. I'm really head over heels for her, but she has me pegged as she wrong kind of guy.

**Glitter_Girl17: **What do you mean?

**Rebellious_Soul: **She thinks I'm irresponsible and reckless. I really don't think I am. On the outside I may come across like that, but on the inside I'm actually a good guy. But when I try to prove it to her, it always comes out wrong. Maybe I am just wild.

Emma thought about what advise she'd give for a second before typing it out. She wanted her suggestions to be as good as Rebellious_Soul's.

**Glitter_Girl17: **You should talk to her. And don't talk to her like you normally could which may come out cocky to her. Pretend you're talking to me. I know I'd be flattered if a guy actually came up and told me 'good morning, have a nice sleep last night?' or even offered to carry my books for me. I have so many books to carry it isn't even funny so I'm sure your girl will definitely like that offer.

**Rebellious_Soul: **Thanks a lot, those are some good suggestions- I'll try it tomorrow and tell you how it goes.

**Glitter_Girl17: **OK great!

**Rebellious_Soul: **Thanks again, I have to go though. I have sports practice.

**Glitter_Girl17: **That's fine. I have a big history assignment that I should probably be doing now. See you tomorrow!

And with that Emma logged off and cast a spell to do her history project on feudalism for her. Now that Daniel wasn't around to disapprove of her magic, Emma felt free to do whatever she wanted with her powers.

She smiled the second she thought that. She finally felt free. It was true. She felt like she didn't have to babysit the T3 all the time. She felt like she didn't have to be in the bathroom for so long putting on makeup. And best of all she felt like she could finally be herself. And she was a witch. She could use her powers without getting a disapproving glare from Daniel all the time now.

She carried that blissful energy with her to school the next day. She ignored Daniel who was cuddling with Genevieve in the cafeteria. She waved at Maddie and Diego who were doing the same without getting jealous that they had found true love. And she avoided eye contact with Andi in case she was still mad at her.

Her locker wasn't crowded for once. It was just Emma in a vacant hallway. But she was okay. She really didn't feel alone. She had Rebellious_Soul and that's all she really needed.

She twisted in the combination and opened her locker. As soon as the door swung open she was face to face with a picture of her and Daniel, back when they were together, laughing on the beach. Emma remembered how happy she had felt that day. Would she ever be able to feel that happiness again?

After pulling out six (yes, six, she counted) textbooks she awkwardly shut the locker door with her foot. With the extra weight, she shuffled all the way to a nearby bench and sat down.

Just as she became all situated, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was suddenly face to face with the person she last expected it would be, Jax Novoa. Emma was too stunned to do anything.

"Can I sit?" Jax asked, gesturing to the empty place beside Emma on the bench. Emma didn't really know what else to do, so she nodded.

She thought about the reasons why Jax would want to talk to her. Was it to get help with an illegal spell? To plant some evidence to throw the witches' council off his trail? Maybe to take down the entire world?

But instead of any of the things Emma thought he would ask, Jax just slid in next to her and said a pleasant "Hi." It almost surprised her more when he said that than if he had asked her to blow up the planet.

"H-h-hi." Emma stammered, mentally thinking of her escape routes from the hallway if anything went wrong.

"So, um…" Jax ran a hand through his hair, something Emma had realized he did when he was nervous. Was he as uncomfortable as her?

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to say… good morning! Did you have a good sleep?"

The words echoed back to her like déjà vu.

"What did you say?" She asked with wide eyes. It was just what she had told Rebellious_Soul as Glitter_Girl17 to do to the girl he liked.

Jax tilted his head back and laughed, "I said: good morning! Did you have a good sleep?"

Could it be? No. There was _no_ way that Jax was her sweet, kind, and sensitive Rebellious_Soul. They were way too different.

Did Jax spy on her conversations on Talk2Me? Was this some way to make fun of her?

"I had a great sleep actually." Emma said, curtly, "Now if you would excuse me." She started to rise from the bench and she wrapped her hands around her textbooks and shouldered her Aztec patterned backpack. She was halfway down the hallway when she saw the wizard out of the corner of her eye jog to catch up to her.

"Need any help with those books?" He said, "They look heavy."

Emma raised an eyebrow. This was getting weird. Wishing a good morning and offering to carry books were the two exact things that she had said to do as Glitter_Girl17. There was no way that anyone would do nice things like that without prompt.

There was only one way to find out if her suspicion was true.

"Are you Rebellious_Soul?"

Recognition sparked in Jax's eyes, but he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down like he was embarrassed. "How did you know about that?"

Emma's heart leapt. Her Rebellious_Soul was right in front of her. And this whole time too! She had always thought of her chatting partner as the ideal dream guy that no one would actually get because he was… well, a dream.

But he was here. And he liked her. He had told Glitter_Girl17 that he liked her. It made Emma smile so wide.

She put her textbooks down on the floor and took off her backpack too, turning to face the person that she never thought that she could love.

"What are you doing, Emma?" Jax asked.

"I think you mean Glitter_Girl17." She grinned.

Jax's eyes grew wide and his mouth slightly opened in shock, "That was you?" He asked quietly, like he didn't really want to know if it proved to be false.

Emma nodded, "Yes."

"So you know all that stuff that I told you online?"

She nodded again.

Jax chuckled in embarrassment, "Well that's not how I thought I would tell you about my feelings for you."

Emma smiled, "I think it was the perfect way."

"You do?" Jax asked, surprised.

"I do." Emma answered, "Before I really got to know you I only looked on the outside. I saw you as an evil wizard who was no good for me. But through Rebellious_Soul I've seen what in the inside of you, Jax." She said, "And I think I've fallen in love with that."

"You have?"

"I have." She confirmed.

Then it was like the last puzzle piece was clicked to complete the picture. Jax stepped closer to Emma, eliminating the distance between them with one step and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Suddenly Emma became conscious of everything that was going on inside her. Her heart beating rapidly, her breaths coming short and fast, and her eyelashes fluttering. She lifted her hands onto his shoulders and leaned in.

Jax's eyes met hers just inches apart from each other. They were asking if it was okay to do this. Emma slightly dipped her neck down in a mini nod to tell him yes.

She closed her eyes and felt Jax's lips on hers.

It felt magical. The way that the two of them just melted into each other. It made Emma not even care that she was in the middle of the hallway, or that her father or some other teacher could catch them and put them in detention.

When they separated the first thing that she saw was Daniel's shocked face. Emma smirked in his direction and gave Jax a little extra peck on the cheek.

They had attracted quite a crowd, it seemed, but everyone was clapping and smiling. Andi, Maddie, and Diego pushed through the crowd to make it to the new couple.

While Diego went to talk to Jax and Maddie pushed Andi towards Emma.

At first there was an awkward silence as the two ex best friends stared at each other.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Andi has something to tell you." She prompted to the female Shark with a slight nudge on the shoulder.

"Right." Andi sighed, "I'm sorry, dude." She said, "I didn't pay enough attention to you when you needed help. I didn't believe that Daniel was a bad guy, I've known him all my life, but now I realize that you were right."

"Wow." Emma said, "I never expected you to say that."

"Are we cool now?"

Emma laughed, "Of course we are."

Then she felt warmth on her shoulders. She looked down and draping on her shoulders was Jax's black leather jacket. She pressed her nose to it. It even smelled like him.

Then Jax wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I know it's not a varsity jacket, but I thought-"

Emma turned around and looked at him with love in her eyes, "It's perfect."

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and follow/favorite. **

**And if you have a couple ship that you want me to write about please review telling me about it. It's always great to hear from readers!**

**See ya!**

**-NotUrAverageMusician**


End file.
